Trick or Treat!
by Haalyle
Summary: "It's a pumpkin," Leon said, putting his hand into the object and taking some sort of stuff from it and eating it. "That's not a pumpkin!" Sherry screamed out, slapping the object from his hands.


**AN: Time to write a Halloween fanfiction! Our family doesn't celebrate Halloween; I usually spend the night playing games or (you know) write fanfiction. Let the story begin!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters! They are the property of Capcom.**

* * *

Trick or Treat!

* * *

Sherry Birkin sat in the living room looking at the television dully. Spending Halloween with the Redfield's was _almost _a nightmare, but add Leon and Jake to the list and it makes it a _complete _nightmare.

"Cheer up Sherry," Jill muttered walking over to her, "Ignore Chris and Jake, they're terrible on Halloween."

"I don't know if I should go trick or treating," Sherry muttered in a depressing tone, looking at Jill with sad eyes, "Don't you think I'm too old for this?"

"Come on Sherry, you haven't done this for _years_! Just cause you're 26 doesn't mean you can't Trick or Treat. I mean look at Chris," Jill said pointing at Chris who was holding onto a pumpkin bag. He was dressed up as a drug dealer. (Cause you know, that's the scariest thing out there!), "He's 39 and he's going Trick or Treating."

Sherry started laughing, "OK, but how exactly are we going to do this?"

"Well, we'll visit people's houses and have a party afterwards," Jill replied, fixing up her cat tail. She was dressing up as a black cat, which would probably be the cause for their bad luck.

"But it's a Thursday night, I've got things I've gotta do tomorrow," Sherry complained, sighing with frustration.

"And what would that be?" Jill asked with a smirk.

"Fine," Sherry sighed giving up, "Now I gotta go and get dressed." She got up and went into the guest bedroom.

"What's the matter?" Claire asked Jill as she watched Sherry go into the bedroom with a depressed look on her face.

"She considers herself too old to go Trick or Treating," Jill replied, grabbing her basket and walking to the group.

"At least she's more mature than Chris, I cannot get him to stop celebrating the damn thing, even after all the stuff we've been through!" Claire replied loudly so Chris could hear her.

"Hey, we get candy!" Chris replied to her, trying to start up an argument.

"I know sweetheart," Claire replied, patting him on the head, laughing.

"So, know what Super Girl is dressing up as?" Jake asked the pair of girls with a shrug. Jake didn't really dress up as anything; he thought being a merc would scare enough kids anyway.

"Super Girl probably," Chris shrugged getting a little punch from Claire.

Sherry came out of the guest bedroom wearing what looked like a super hero type of outfit, just without a cape.

"Oh," Chris sighed and started laughing again.

"Where's the cape Super Girl?" Jake asked curiously.

"Haven't you seen super hero movies, wearing a cape is the last thing you'd want," Sherry replied.

"How right you are, I've been tripping over this thing all afternoon," Leon replied, showing her the dark red coloured cape he wore. He was dressed up as a vampire, and had Claire apply the make-up. She had done a pretty good job of it; he just didn't look at all that comfortable.

"Alright, no shooting any 'zombies' that you see," Jill warned them.

Chris moaned with disappointment, "Aw, that's the best part."

Jill smacked Chris around the head with fake anger, "I mean it!"

"Alright have fun," Claire said. She wasn't going to join the group Trick or Treating, no matter how much Chris tried to persuade her, she just shook her head and simply announced that she wasn't going. She had better things in mind…

"See ya!" Jill said and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Oh crap, it's a zombie apocalypse!" Chris yelled, looking at all the 'zombies' all over the streets.

"It'd be really bad if a zombie apocalypse really did happen, we wouldn't be able to tell the difference," Sherry muttered seriously.

"Yeah right, I can tell what's make-up and what's not," Jill replied rolling her eyes at the statement.

"Wish I had feminie skills like you Jill," Chris teased getting yet another punch from her.

"What are you meant to be?" A little kid asked Jake as his mates stopped next to him.

"Your soul," Jake replied in a deep voice, scaring the children away.

"I'll be your soul in a minute," A teenager replied walking up to Jake in a non-threating, "What are you meant to be anyway?"

"A mercenary," Jake simply replied, shrugging a little.

"What's so scary about that?" The teenager asked with confusion.

"I've seen plenty of things you haven't, now you just run off," Jake said shooing the teenager away. Jake cracked his knuckles loudly, "Let's go scare some adults!"

* * *

"You know Jake, you didn't have to scare the crap out of heaps of kids to get candy," Sherry told him logically as they opened the door to the Redfield's house.

"Where would the fun be if I didn't?" Jake asked her, stuffing more candy into his mouth.

"Hey, who turned off the lights?" Chris asked curiously as they walked into the house. The lights weren't on, which made the house extremely dark.

"Claire obviously, maybe she went to bed," Jill suggested, walking past Chris and into the house. She turned to look at the group, "See everything's completely fine!"

A figure appeared behind Jill and the group gasped. Chris pointed behind her but she just shrugged.

"You take Halloween too seriously," She sighed shaking her head. The figure grabbed her from behind. A small scream escaped from her as she disappeared from the groups' vision.

"That doesn't look very good," Sherry muttered quietly, backing a little away from the door.

"Well whatever it is, we gotta make sure Claire and Jill are okay," Leon replied, walking into the house looking around him cautiously.

Jake, Sherry and Chris went in as well. As soon as they entered the house, the door closed behind them, making the house dark. Chris switched the lights on. What appeared to be blood was splattered on the walls of the living room.

"Oh god, what happened here?" Sherry muttered quietly, hiding how frightened she really was.

"Claire probably messed up her make-up again," Chris laughed in reply and they heard a loud shrill laugh echo through the kitchen.

Sherry grabbed onto Jake, the closest person to her. Jake looked at her and winked.

"What's the matter? Super Girl's a little scared?" He asked her jokily, laughing a little.

She nodded silently, continuing to hold onto his shirt as they went into the kitchen.

Chris tried to turn the lights on in the kitchen, but they didn't work. He cursed silently; the group was going to have to go through the kitchen in the dark.

"Hey, there's something over here, in the sink," Leon called out to the group. Jake and Sherry went over to him as Chris disappeared from view.

"What is that?" Jake asked as Leon grabbed something from within the sink.

"It's a pumpkin," Leon replied, putting his hand into the object and taking some sort of stuff from it and eating it. He held it to the window so that they could see what it was by the light from the moon.

"That's not a pumpkin!" Sherry screamed out, slapping the object from his hands and it landed on the floor, its guts spilling out onto the floor.

"You're right, that wasn't a pumpkin," Leon nodded looking at them and then searching the room for Chris, "Where'd Chris go anyway?"

Jake looked around the room and shrugged, "Probably chickened off into his bedroom." Jake lowered to the ground, picking the object up from the floor.

It looked like a head. How Leon confused it to be a pumpkin confused him, unless he knew something was planned.

"Is that blood?" Sherry asked, not hiding the fear in her voice. She was truly scared.

"Yeah," Jake nodded in approval, not even wanting to put the stuff in his mouth.

Sherry gasped in disgust. She turned to look at Leon, only to find that he, also, had disappeared.

"Oh Jake, what's going on here? Is this some Halloween joke? Are you part of this!?" She asked him seriously, shaking him a little.

Jake held his hands up innocently, "Hey, I have no part in this!"

"How was your Trick or Treating Sherry Birkin?" A voice asked from within the darkness.

"Come out! I want to know what's going on!" Sherry yelled to the darkness with a tint of fear.

Claire came out from the darkness, blood all over body, and her eyes an illuminating white as if she were possessed.

"Don't worry Sherry, everything is perfectly normal," She replied calmly.

"Where are the others?" Sherry asking, holding onto Jake to make sure he was still with her.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about them. I've just gotta attend to them," She replied as if remembering something and walked into the living room.

Sherry, along with Jake, went into the living room as well. The lights sprung on all around the house and everyone jumped up, scaring the complete day lights out of her.

"You evil bastards!" She yelled at them angrily, but laughing along with them.

"I knew something was up," Jake muttered looking at them with a thinking expression.

"OK, well now that we've done that I'm going to go and get washed. This make-up really hurts," Leon complained walking around Sherry with a smile.

Sherry turned away from the group and went back into the kitchen. There really was a pumpkin on the floor. She started laughing. She was just imagining things, thank god.

* * *

**AN: Happy Halloween! **


End file.
